


No rest for the Hero

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [79]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: For the third time Sansa attempts to celebrate her and Jon's one month anniversary. And for the third time they are interrupted by the alarm, saying there is an emergency somewhere and their superpowers are needed.





	No rest for the Hero

Sansa smiled while she lighted the candle on the dinner table. Once more she rearranged the flower bouquet until it looked absolutely perfect and then she turned on the playlist she had made for her and Jon on Spotify.

Nothing could go wrong today. Nothing would go wrong today. They always said that three times was a charm. Today they wouldn’t call because of some emergency. Today their superpowers wouldn’t be needed. Today they could finally celebrate their one month anniversary as a couple. 

“Jon?” She yelled and a few seconds later a pair of heavy footsteps rushed down the stairs. As soon as he opened the door of the living room Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and she pressed her lips on his. “Happy one month anniversary.”

The frown on Jon’s forehead deepened when his hands circled around her waist. “Wasn’t that three weeks ago already?” He cocked his head and Sansa rolled her eyes.

“But we didn’t get the chance to actually celebrate, so…” She shrugged and stepped back so Jon could see the table, the lighted candle and the flower bouquet. “Dinner is almost ready, so just have a seat and let me surprise you.” She turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. 

The chicken in the oven spread a wonderful smell and she checked the recipe of her mother one last time to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. While the timer counted down the last two minutes, she filled two big glasses with red wine and she took off her apron. 

“Sansa!” 

Sansa closed her eyes when Jon rushed into the kitchen. “No…” She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. “No way…” 

Jon bit his bottom lip. “The alarm just went off…”

Of course it did. Three times a charm didn’t count for superheroes. For some reason the world, and mostly its villains, always knew exactly when was the worst possible moment to commit their crimes. 

“I can tell them we’re not coming?” Jon scratched the back of his neck, but Sansa shook her head.

“We're going.” She turned off the oven, rushed to the living room to blew out the candle and then she pulled her pretty white dress over her head. From the table next to the front door she grabbed her mask to hide her face. When she walked out of the house she looked over her shoulder and saw that Jon was close behind her. “Where do we need to go?” She unlocked their car and stepped in, already driving away before Jon had gotten the chance to close the door on his side of the car. 

“Turn left here.” Jon murmured, but during the last few weeks she had learned to understand him perfectly fine anyway. “And to the right.” He kept his eyes on the small screen of his phone, trusting that Sansa wouldn’t drive faster than she could handle.

The last couple of turns Jon didn’t even need to give directions anymore. Smoke filled the early evening sky and flames flickered in the distance. 

“What’s going on?” Sansa parked the car in one swift movement and jumped out of the car to greet her brother Bran, who had three laptops and five phones in his lap. 

“Robb?” He grabbed one of the phones. “Get the hell out of the right wing! It’s gonna collapse in three seconds!” He spoke loudly, but there was not even the slightest trace of panic in his voice. 

“Jon? Sansa?” He didn’t even look up at them. “There are two sleeping children in the attic.” He didn’t need to say more. Before he had finished his sentence Jon and Sansa already rushed towards the burning house. 

They grabbed each other’s hands while they jumped, but they let go again to grab the windowsill and pull themselves up.

The entire attic was filled with smoke and they could barely see the two beds, carefully placed against the wall, where two children were still asleep. Maybe they hadn’t even noticed that something was going on. Maybe they had tried to scream for help until the smoke had filled their lungs. 

Sansa coughed too, but after a brief glance at Jon she lifted one of the kids up and walked back to the window. With her eyes closed she took a deep breath of cold evening air and then she stepped on the windowsill again and jumped. 

Less than a second later Jon landed next to her with the other child in his arms. Carefully they crossed the street and they placed the two children in the grass of one of their neighbours.

“Check their pulses.” Bran didn’t even look up from his screen while he gave them instructions. “Did you find the father yet, Robb?” He spoke into one of the phones. “Tell him his kids are safe already.” 

Sansa’s hand trembled slightly while she looked for the girl’s pulse and she let out a relieved sigh when she felt the vain beating rapidly against the tip of her finger. “Bran, the oxygen masks, please?” She held out her hand and blindly Bran gave her the masks. “Is there anything else we can do?”

“Just keep a close eye on them. The others have it under control.” Bran typed in a few commands and then he reached for another phone. “Arya! What are you doing?”

Sansa smiled when she heard her sister answering that she was trying to grab the dog, hidden behind a cupboard. 

“I'm sorry your celebration dinner thing got ruined again.” Jon shove a little towards her, but Sansa stared at the kids. Alive, safe and still breathing. 

She let her head rest against Jon’s and she closed her eyes when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It's fine.” She looked up at him and smiled. “There are way more important things in life than anniversary dinners.” 


End file.
